1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing protection structure and using method thereof, and more particularly to a mini clean room for preventing wafer pollution and using method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a semiconductor process includes various complex procedures, such as repeated oxidation, diffusion, lithography, etching, physical or chemical vapor deposition and so on. For improving precision of semiconductor processes, almost all procedures are designed to be performed under automatic control. Please refer to FIG. 1 illustrating a robot arm carrying a wafer. After the wafer 4a is processed on machine station 1a in one procedure, the robot arm 3a receives the wafer 4a and carries it to another machine station 2a for the next procedure. Owing to the robot arm 3a, dust and errors caused by manual operation, which influence the yield of the wafer manufacturing process, can be avoided.
However, the transportation of the robot arm has the shortcomings as follows:
1. When the robot arm takes the wafer out of one machine station, the wafer carried by the robot arm is completely exposed to the environment, so it is possible that particles in the atmosphere pollute the wafer on the robot arm during transportation.
2. If the wafer becomes polluted during transportation by the robot arm, this will influence the next production step.
The inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above can be improved and suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.